Eastern Treaty Agreement
---- 'Preface' We, the unbound nations of the earth, do so set aside our arms and the conflicts which have so plagued us in the name of the most holy and desirable unanimity bestowable upon the peoples of these lands. It has been so determined that these peoples are to cease the insanity of recent and bring forth this most solemn and strict agreement to which would guide the laws and acts of these lands. These terms shall so truly be agreed upon by the parties involved lest further warfare ensue. ---- 'Article I' ---- This agreement and those involved with it do here by acknowledge and indeed accept the existence of the following grievances of these conflicts. This agreement and those parties involved with it do here-in not acknowledge or accept the existence of any grievances, damages, or loss of life not listed in this Article or those that follow. #Violation of the borders and lands of the Eastern Roman Empire and the destruction of an unknown cataclysm of property as a result. #Murder of an unknown set of thousands of citizens and military personnel of the Eastern Roman Empire on Roman soil. #Neglect of human life and the ignorance displayed towards the rights here-in provided to such by their creator(s). #Mass homicide of the Eastern Roman Empire population and corresponding personnel. #Unacceptable destruction of the majority if not all of the Eastern Roman Empire's local and surrounding wildlife. #Unlawful use and detonation of highly destructive nuclear warheads resulting in unimaginable damage as well as the irradiating of the lands and water sources. #Violation of the borders and lands of Irodine and the destruction of an unknown amount of property. #Murder of an unknown set of hundreds of citizens, military personnel, and resistance members of Irodine on Irodinian soil. #Annexation and there-in illegal claim of Irodinian propety including but not excluding their land and all that is on it. #Murder of an as of yet undetermined set of hundred(s) of military personnel belonging to that of the United Coalition of Gracana. #Murder of an as of yet undetermined set of hundreds of miltary personnel belonging to that of the Gloryland of Kriegizstan. #Murder of an as of yet undetermined thousands of military personnel belonging to that of the Federate Districts of Karkland. #Murder of an as of yet undetermined thousands of military personnel belonging to that of Laginia. #Murder of an as of yet undetermined hundreds of civilian and military personnel belonging to that of the Grand Republic of Milan. #Disruption of trade and travel around the globe resulting in an unknown cataclysm of profits and economic growth as well as resulting in the instability of a wide variety of economies including those of the parties involved in this agreement. #Loss of an as of yet uncalculated value of property belonging to that of the United Coalition of Gracana. #Loss of an as of yet uncalculated value of property belonging to that of the Gloryland of Kriegizstan. #Loss of an as of yet uncalculated value of property belonging to that of the Federate Districts of Karkland. #Loss of an as of yet uncalculated value of property belonging to that of the Laginia. #Loss of an as of yet uncalculated value of property belonging to that of the Grand Republic of Milan. #Loss of an as of yet uncalculated value of property belonging to that of the People's Republic of China. #Violation of national waters belonging to that of the Gloryland of Kriegizstan. #Violation of national waters belonging to that of the Federate Districts of Karkland. #Violation of national waters belonging to that of the Eastern Roman Empire. #Violation of national waters belonging to that of Laginia. #Violation of national waters belonging to that of Irodine. #Unlawful violation of the borders and lands of the United Coalition of Gracana. #Murder of several civilians belonging to that of the United Coalition of Gracana. #Assasination of the President and Vice President of the United Coalition of Gracana. #Violation, abuse, and destruction of a multitude of property belonging to the United Coalition of Gracana and it's citizens. #Violation of a multitude of local, province, and national laws belonging to that of the United Coalition of Gracana on the lands of the United Coalition of Gracana. ---- 'Article II' ---- In the general and supreme interest of the peace and serenity to which is the motive of this agreement, this agreement and the parties involved in it do here by recognize the below historical account of this conflict and do solemnly swear to cease the manipulation of it for what ever purpose, whether it be felt to be in the right or in the name of an unjust cause. Violation of this article will be viewed as an added grievance towards this agreement and shall call forward a review and repeat of signing of this agreement. Failure for this agreement to be signed this secondary time will result in an official embargo by all parties on any party refusing to agree and follow the terms of that time. Should the majority (i.e. over 55%) of those involved refuse to sign and follow the agreement as of that time then this agreement shall be nullified in entirety and what shall officially be referred to as the Clean Slate Clause, also known as Article V, shall be enacted. Insert Here. ---- 'Article III' ---- In consequence for these conflicts which have so torn the involved regions asunder and which has so resulted in the enormous loss of life and property, the involved parties do here by accept full responsibility for their actions and do agree to the following terms (conditional depending on party). 'United Coalition of Gracana' *To agree to cease major active military activites in and around the Black Sea and Mediterranean not pertaining the Irodinian annexation. *To address the conflict of the Irodinian annexation with local officials and to aim for a Vassal state, rather than assimilation, should a deal acceptable to both parties not be achieved and agreed upon. 'Gloryland of Kreigizstan' *To agree to cease major active military activities in and around the Black Sea and Mediterranean regions. *To agree to cease major military priotization and withdraw all units to take up a more defense based practice. 'Federate Districts of Karkland' *To agree to cease major active military activites in and around the Black Sea, Mediterranean, and Indian Ocean regions. *To agree to cease major military priotitization and withdrawn all units to take up a more defense based practice. 'Grand Republic of Milan' *To agree to cease major active military activities in and around the Black Sea and Mediterranean regions. *To agree to cease all military involvement in the affairs of regional neighbors and other nations to whom their concern may be raised over without an expressed and clear investment in said affairs in which involvement can be rightfully justified (i.e. trade routes, economic assets, civilians, allied nations, etc. being at stake or involved in said affairs). 'Irodine Empire' *To agree to cease all major active military activities still open to local forces. *To agree to form an agreement with the United Coalition of Gracana in relation to Irodine's annexation likely resulting in complete occupation or the becoming of a vassal state which would hold the right to seperate under certain circumstances. ---- 'Article IV' ---- (Blank For Moment Being.) ---- 'Article V' ---- This Article, officially to be referred to as the Clean Slate Clause, shall in here by establish the following terms and conditions of this most vital agreement: *Should this Agreement so unimaginably fail to find unanimous agreement among those parties so involved with it's conditions and establishment then the conflicts which so plague the world at this time shall surely continue to escalate and nations involved shall be faced with a period of no less than one "Real World" week to wait until it may be reviewed and discussed again. *Should this Agreement face conflict or violation after it's signing, it shall be brought forward for review and a secondary round of signing. Should nations fail to agree this secondary time the agreement shall be nullified in entirety and the relations of all involved shall be reset back to what they are at this time of the formation of this agreement. In summary, war shall surely return to the already troubled lands. ---- 'Article VI' ---- We, the nations whom are so dubiously involved with the troublesome and messy task of forming this agreement so here by state that we have read and agree to all terms and conditions listed above on this DAY day of the grand year YEAR. *'United Coalition of Gracana:' (Sign Here.) *'Gloryland of Kriegizstan:' (Sign Here.) *'Federate Districts of Karkland:' (Sign Here.) *'Grand Republic of Milan:' (Sign Here.) *'Irodine Empire:' (Sign Here.) Category:EOEP1